The story of Kristen Young
by RileyyyyyyRavenclaww
Summary: Okay, this is my first fanfiction story, so bear with me. Help me to improve and give me some ideas. Thanks a lot! Rate and Review so I know how I can improve this and make it better for all of you! Thanks again! :
1. Meeting Kristen Young

After a long summer it was nice to go back to Hogwarts. I'd be able to see my friends, my teachers and Dumbledore. My favorite wizard of all times. My hero; Dumbledore.

"Harry!" I heard Mrs. Weasley yell. "Hurry up, or you'll be missing the train."

"Coming Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for letting me stay at the Burrow over the summer. It was nice to get out of the Dursley's house." I said, feeling great gratitude towards her.

"Oh, it's not a big deal Harry dear. You know you're always welcome." She told me.

I ran off and jumped onto the Hogwarts express, looking for an empty compartment that Ginny and I could sit and wait in, while Ron and Hermione were off doing their prefect business. I had found out over the summer that Ginny and I were a lot alike; we both enjoyed playing quittech, our least favorite food was broccoli, and we both despised Fleur, though we always hid it around Mrs. Weasley.

I snapped out of my own thoughts when I felt someone push me. I turned around, wand drawn, instinctively to find Luna Lovegood.

"I'm sorry Harry. Some first year came running through here and hit me, making me push into you which by doing that, made me…" She went on.

"It's alright Luna, it's not a big deal." I told her, just wanting to keep moving.

I started walking down the crowed isle of the train again when I noticed a compartment with only one person in it. She was a girl that looked oddly familiar but yet, I had never met her in my life. Was she a first year? She sure didn't look like it, but how else could I have not have ever seen her at school?

I opened the compartment door and asked if I could sit with her.

"May I come and have a seat?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"No, it's taken." She said in a snobby way.

"Oh, okay." I said confused by the fact that the seats were _taken, _yet they were so empty. Was she just trying to have the compartment to herself, or was there actually someone that was coming to sit with her, and I just didn't know it?

"Harry, I found a compartment." I heard Ginny call from a few doorways down.

"Okay, be right there." I told her, still thinking about what had happened just a few moments ago with that mysterious girl not wanting me to sit in her compartment.

I walked down the isle still running through what had just happened, over and over. _Why couldn't I seem to let it go? _I asked myself. It wasn't a big deal, and I knew that, but something inside of me just didn't want to stop thinking about it. It's like when you have a piece of chocolate, you don't want to finish it, but you have to.

When I walked into the compartment I saw Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas sitting in the two seats across from Ginny. I walked to the overhead luggage rack; Dean, Luna, and Ginny, watching my every move, and stuck my suitcase and broom up there along with Hedwig. I then walked over and sat down right next to Ginny, hoping we could talk about quittech and how I was going to go about being team captain.

"Harry! Long time no see!" Dean said to me.

"Yeah, long summer, I can see your hair's grown out." I said, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"Yeah, I guess it has. Same with yours," he said sounding like he felt awkward saying it "but it looks good."

"Thanks…" I said, not really liking the conversation.

"Okay! Let's change the subject of this conversation!" Ginny shouted, looking annoyed.

I looked away guiltily knowing that I was the problem. Before I had come into the compartment, everything was alright. No one was yelling or have awkward conversations. They were sitting peacefully.

I started thinking about how annoying I must be, sitting here unwanted. _Should I leave? I asked myself. _

_I eventually drifted into a state of unconsciousness and woke up when all of the compartment doors were opened and the newest teacher to our school walked inside and introduced himself as Professor Jonathon King; Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He told us to change into our cloaks and prepare to leave the train. _

"_We're already there?" I asked Ginny when she was putting on her cloak._

"_Yeah, you fell asleep." She said, unenthused._

_We walked out of the our compartment and down the isle to the train doors. I set foot onto the hard pavement ready to start my brand new year of Hogwarts._


	2. The Sorting Hat

I met up with Ron and Hermione as I wondered off the train, looking for the new girl that I had a mysterious run in with on the train. I still didn't understand why I had an odd connection or feeling towards her. It wasn't a good one. It was like the feeling that something bad is going to happen, but you think it might end up good.

While wondering around, looking I ran into Hagrid. Literally ran into him.

"Harry m' boy! It's been a while." He said in his heft voice.

"I know. I've missed you!" I said while hardly looking for Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah. Same. Howart's jus' hasn' been the same without ye'."

"Well Hagrid, sorry, but I need to go catch up with Ron and Hermione." I told him trying to avoid having to stand and talk any longer.

"Bye then, I'll be catchin' ya later." He called after me as I jogged up the pathway leading to the carriages.

Along the way, I met Luna Lovegood. We chatted for about two minutes and then I continued on running in my quest to find where my two best friends were. As I reached one of the big white carriages that were drawn by horse like creatures that were only visible by wizards who had witnessed a death, I found who I was looking for.

"Ron! Hermione!" I yelled at them, with about eight students standing between us.

"Harry?" Hermione yelled back, trying to be sure that I was the one calling for them.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you guys!" I yelled weaving through the students, so I didn't have to yell anymore.

As I reached them, my eyes met with Draco Malfoy's; it was like he was attempting to silently curse me. His facial expression was so intense that it made my scar burn. Burn like it only had when I came face to face with Voldemort in my fourth year. It was as if I was looking into the eyes of evil.

Draco looked away quickly and resumed walking with Crabbe and Goyle. He seemed to be doing most of the talking, as he always does, but it didn't seem like the kind of chatting that he normally did. It was more intense this time. He also seemed to be talking in more of a hushed tone. I tone so low that only Crabbe and Goyle could understand. He was talking about something that no one else could know.

"Harry?" Ron said, snapping me out of my own thoughts and back into reality.

_What could he be talking about? Who? What was going on? _I asked myself.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I said, confused.

"You said you had to tell us something." Hermione told me, starting to sound impatient.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll tell you later. You don't seem like you want to hear what I have to say." I said, starting to get annoyed of her.

"I didn't say anything! But we have other things to do rather than just stand around here talking to you about something _important _when you're not even saying anything." She snarled at me.

"Well I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't help it. My first day back to Hogwarts hasn't been so great, unlike yours. Getting to spend all day with your Ronny poo.

Over the summer while Ron and Hermione spent all that time together in the Burrow they started dating. It's kind of starting to get on my nerves, all they do is spend time together. It's like I don't even exist.

"Ronny poo? How long did it take you to come up with that?" She yelled at me.

By now everyone was quiet and looking at us from either in their carriages or in the lines outside of them. It was embarrassing but if Hermione was going to be a snob, then two can play at that game.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I yelled at her.

"Maybe I am!" She yelled back.

"I don't think you have any room to talk!" I yelled at her, heated.

"Excuse me! I have top marks in ALL classes!" She argued.

I stormed off leaving our argument at that. I was heated; tired of her and Ron being together. It was breaking up our friendship. How could Ron want that? He knew that something like this would happen, we were in a close group of _friends _all three of us, just friends, and now I feel like the third wheel.

After the seemingly long ride up to the castle, I finally set foot into my home again: Hogwarts. I walked into the Great Hall with the rest of my classmates and took a seat as far away as possible from the two _love birds. _The beginning of the feast began with the usual sorting of the first year students and continued all the way down until all the first years were finished. Everyone figured that the sorting was over until Professor McGonagall announced that there was one more unusual sorting to go through tonight.

"Tonight there is an extra special sorting. We are doing this in some very unusual circumstances, but don't be alarmed. All will be normal after tonight." She announced.

The same girl that I saw on the train sat down and Professor McGonagall said her name.

"Kristen Young."

The Sorting Hat was placed upon Kristen's head and immediately began to think aloud.

"Hmm. Which house it the right house for star quittech player? Does she belong to Slytherin? Or Hufflepuff? Maybe Gryffindor."

The Sorting Hat sat upon her had for a little over a minute and finally pronounced Kristen a member of Gryffindor.

Kristen walked up the isle and sat down reluctantly next to me.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes? And who are you?" I asked.

"Kristen Young. I'm the seeker of a world famous team." She told me, starting to sound more relaxed.

"Really?" I asked not caring what team.

"Yeah…"

"Dumbledore welcomed all of the newly sorted into Hogwarts and sent us off to our common rooms to rest for the night.


End file.
